


Worthless

by Kazewrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Klaus is sick but no one believes him.





	Worthless

The violently loud explosions of mortar fire around them felt like a cage keeping them away from the rest of their unit. Pieces of shells, dirt, bones fiy into the air disrupting their view of escape. Soldiers scream commands but their voice drown out in the chaotic cacophony of enemy fire. A fellow solider lies bleeding out from shrapnel lodged into his gut. He can’t help him. He can’t do anything. He couldn’t even save Dave…

“You look like shit.” 

A familiar voice stirs Klaus from a fitful nights sleep. Dave? No, wait he’s home. If you call this a home anymore. A bright morning light shining in through his window forces Klaus to roll onto his side in near fetal position. Cradling his head, his curling hair matted to the sides of his face, he hasn’t felt his bad while physically sober since…well since the last time he was sober. 

His head pounds even though his body lays motionless. The sheets on his bed tangled around his legs, soaked with sweat, they feel tight as if chains seizing him down. Slowly Klaus frees one entangled foot from the damp twisted mess around him. Sadly he cannot extinguish the sun which only shines through harder. “I’m great.” He rasps to Ben before pulling a pillow over his face.

“Picture of health.” Ben scoffs. He gets a lazy thumbs up from his brother. Suddenly a loud pounding at his door jolts Klaus up.

“Meeting downstairs in 5. Be there.” Diego orders from the hall before stomping off. 

“Fuck.” Klaus whispers holding his throbbing head in his hands. Rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes does little to relieve the pain. Wearily he sits up not bothering to change out of his fever stained clothes, only grabbing his black fur trimmed coat to chase off the chills he felt. 

The gazes he receives from his fellow siblings as he slowly saunters to the couch aren’t new. Diego’s disappointed sigh paired with an eye roll only means one thing. “The party has arrived.” Klaus fakes a smile as he lays down on the couch wrapping his coat around him.

“Really?” Diego spits. “Of all the days to be high you pick the apocalypse.

“He’s not high.” Ben corrects. “He’s sick.”

“No no no no.” Klaus lays his arm across his eyes keeping the glaring light of the main room far from his burning eyes. “I’m peachy. Continue.” His other hand lazily gestures. The voices of his brothers fade into mumbles as dark spots dance above him. “Pretty.” He whispers reaching a finger out.

“Klaus!” Diego’s frustration more than evident. “Have you heard a word we’ve said.”

Slowly, hoping to keep the rattling at a minimum Klaus shakes his head. “Kinda burned out today.”

“You mean high.” Without even seeing Diego, Klaus easily pictures his brothers reaction. 

“Tell them.” Ben insists.

“Why? They won’t believe me. Hey look a unicorn.” Klaus breaks into a chuckle before hissing in pain. “Ow ow bad idea.” He rasps pinching his fevered forehead.

“I don’t think he’s high.” Five says looking down at his brother.

“See.” Klaus waves at Five. “You were always my favorite.” He can’t keep his tired eyes open any longer, the piercing light amplifying his throbbing headache. Suddenly he’s on fire, his skin burning beneath his coat. “No no no no.” Klaus struggles to free himself but the room spins as he frantically fights for any kind of relief. Dave help me.

Luther grabs onto Klaus while Allison pulls off the coat. “He’s burning up.” Luther said in quiet shock to Allison. 

“Are you positive he’s not just high.” Diego asks his tone now of concern. A flash of light Five disappears.

Luther lays Klaus back on the couch, “OK new plan.” As he begins Five reappears with a damp towel. “Allison you stay here with Klaus. Diego, Five and I will find out why Harold wasn’t the reason all this happened. Klaus.” Luther looks down at his fevered brother. “Feel better.”

The towel felt wonderful for a split second then ice began running through Klaus’ veins. Shivering madly he barely forced a nod to Luther as his brothers left. Allison and Ben sat next to him, his sister running his soft fingers through his hair giving any comfort she could. Klaus reaches for his coat using it now only as blanket against the chill. He was used to feeling worthless, it had been ingrained to him as a child by his father. However as his head began to clear a bit from the fever, the idea his family was out their fighting for the future and he remained here hurt Klaus more than the fever.


End file.
